


This Christmas

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adults Chanbaek, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Het Chanbaek, Kids Chanbaek, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: Three-shots for this year's Christmas!
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!

“Baekhyun?” 

It’s the familiar voice that Baekhyun thought would never hear again. His head snaps to the side when the voice rings into his eardrums, his shock clear all over his face.

The person he expects the least shows right in front of him, wearing that very same smile he last saw ten years ago.

“Chanyeol.” The name comes out from his mouth in a soft whisper, the disbelief is apparent on his face.

“I thought I was imagining things,” Chanyeol says with a blow of relieved sigh, “It’s really you.”

Baekhyun almost can’t find any word to say with how obvious he is staring at the tall man. He has grown so much taller than ten years ago and even more muscular, even more handsome and attractive.

“What are you doing here?” He finds himself asking, being too nosey for someone else’s business but he can’t help it.

Chanyeol smiles, “I was supposed to have a blind date tonight.”

A pinch of hurt courses across his chest as Baekhyun listens to that answer. Of course, Chanyeol should have moved on…

“Wait. Did you say blind date?” His head snaps up as a realization hits him. Chanyeol nods his head in confirmation and Baekhyun’s mouth hangs open for a good minute, before he lets out a soft laugh of disbelief.

“Who told you that you will have a blind date waiting for you? Is it someone who goes with the name of Jongin?”

Chanyeol blinks his eyes, “How do you know Jongin- wait.” He breathes out, seeming to come up with a conclusion in his head. 

A genuine smile spreads across his face and he lets out a laugh.

“So you are the tiny man with red scarf who is supposed to be my blind date?” Chanyeol asks in between his laughter. Baekhyun glances down to the red scarf he took off just a while ago and placed on the table.

“Excuse me? I’m not that tiny, I think?” He takes offense to that but only for a bit, as the offense is quickly soothed by Chanyeol’s twinkling laughter.

The tall man pulls on the chair before sitting down, still grinning like the happiest person ever.

“So, blind date. Should we start the date?” There is a twinkle of mischievousness in his eyes that Baekhyun can’t even forget.

“I guess so.”

Chanyeol and he went back to so many years ago, being the cutest boyfriends by the age of 15. They went through everything together, spending their school years supporting each other. Everyone who knew them called them as the ‘cutie ideal couple’ and Baekhyun couldn’t agree more.

They spent their youth together with their supportive family, for as long as they were happy then their family didn’t mind anything. As they were adulting and the question of ‘what do you want to be in the future’ came out, everyone, including the two of them, started to think.

Baekhyun wanted to stay in the city. He wanted to be close to his family and he wanted to pursue art in some local university, just because he wanted simplicity in his life. Chanyeol didn’t.

Chanyeol had always enjoyed playing sports. He loved playing all kind of sporty activities and most importantly, he loved the soccer. Baekhyun loved to watch Chanyeol enjoyed doing things he loved the most and that was the main thing that started to separate them.

It was only on one starry night that tore them apart.

Their date that night started with some sweet words but ended up with their tears spilled when the talk of their future began.

Baekhyun appreciated the fact that Chanyeol told him beforehand about all his plans instead of just breaking up with him. They had quite an argument, them trying to show the point of their plan that included the two of them, but somehow every single human had their own greed that resulted in them breaking up.

It was a hard decision for Baekhyun to let Chanyeol go so the other could learn more about soccer, so that Chanyeol could reach his dream without having to be pulled back by Baekhyun every single time.

Chanyeol knew how Baekhyun loved staying in their city, how Baekhyun wanted to study art in the university just a few blocks from his house. Baekhyun had always told him about it and he would be an ass if he forced his wish upon the other.

So they let go.

Baekhyun studied art just like he wished for. Chanyeol went abroad to fulfil his dream.

They went separate ways, but they made a promise.

If one day they happen to meet each other, they would make everything right again.

“That was a whole crazy adventure you had there,” Baekhyun comments while sipping on his white wine, listening to the whole time Chanyeol is telling him about his ten years of adventures abroad. Chanyeol has this twinkle in his eyes when he talks about all those so he assumes that the tall man is very happy.

“It was! You wouldn’t believe it when I was told to jog around the soccer field only in my underwear just because I was late for five minutes to the practice!”

“They went too hard on you.”

“They did, but all those experiences trained me to be a better person. I’m more to punctuality now and I’m never late to any appointment.” Chanyeol sounds so proud of himself that Baekhyun feels himself smiling at that.

“That’s good to know. You are doing so well, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol glances to him with a wide smile. “What about you? Tell me about your life for the past ten years, Baekhyun. I would like to know.”

Baekhyun plays with the napkin. “Well, I… I went to that art university not so long after you… left. It was all good until my second year. My father collapsed during my exam so-”

“What?” Chanyeol is beyond shocked with the news, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Baekhyun waves his hand. “No way. You were studying abroad and… we didn’t talk after that last time anyway.”

“But still-”

“That’s okay. It’s all okay right now. My father collapsed from overworking and he actually hid his illness from us so his business was practically dropping low at that time. I had to take a leave for a whole year from university to help my mother with our family's business. Eventually my father regained his health back and now we are all okay, don’t worry.”

The still worried look on Chanyeol’s face makes him chuckle softly. He throws the crumpled napkin towards the tall man.

“We are okay now! I returned to university right after my father’s condition got better. Even though I was late for a year, I still graduated with honor. Don’t you worry your little head.”

Chanyeol reluctantly nods his head. “I was kinda disappointed with myself for not knowing that you went such difficulty and I was not there for you.”

“Chanyeol, I told you it’s okay! It’s not your fault and no one blamed you, really.” Baekhyun tried to reassure the man.

Chanyeol says nothing for a while and Baekhyun actually gets pretty worried for the man. He has always known that Chanyeol tends to overthink everything when that something is difficult to settle in his head.

“Hey? What are you thinking?”

“I… Baekhyun, I’m so glad that you could share such a story about your life to me. I… I actually hid something from you.”

The seriousness in his tone sends Baekhyun into silent mode. He doesn’t know how serious that something is but from the look on Chanyeol’s face, he is not sure if he is ready to hear any of it.

“Yes?” He carefully asks.

Chanyeol looks regretful and he just looks so down.

“I want to tell you this. I have always wanted to tell you about this and I imagined so many things to happen after you hear me talking about it. But I still want to tell you this. I don’t want to hide anything from you.”

“Okay? Chanyeol, you are kinda scaring me off.” Baekhyun tries to hide his nervousness with a small laugh.

Chanyeol takes a breath and then he talks, “Back when I was still abroad, there was a frat party. I attended it and I got pretty wasted. Everyone wanted to get on the good side of the party’s host and I was one of those people. It went pretty insane, everyone was downing their alcohol and it was so wild.”

Baekhyun stays silent as he lets Chanyeol talks. He is not sure where this is going but if Chanyeol needs all the support, he won’t hesitate to provide it.

“I was so drunk and wasted. I didn’t know what happened next and I thought nothing went wrong. About a month or so later, a girl came up to me telling that I knocked her up.”

Baekhyun can’t help but to take a sharp intake of breath. 

“I didn’t sleep with anyone, I swore to everyone! But they kept telling me to take responsibility and I was just… I didn’t do anything wrong! It was the hardest time in my life abroad. I kept denying it all but people who didn’t even know the whole story started to point their fingers on me. It was all too much that I almost considered to drop out, but one day the girl came crying to me and begging for forgiveness because she had single handedly accused me of something that I had never done.”

“Oh, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun calls softly, dragging his chair closer to the man. Chanyeol is giving him a thankful smile for the support.

“I was so close to give up. People’s words could be that venomous sometimes. People judge and people draw conclusion all they wish without wanting to find out the truth.”

“That’s how life goes, I guess.” Baekhyun says while gently putting his hand over Chanyeol’s.

The tall man stays silent and Baekhyun does the same. He knows that it takes Chanyeol’s everything to spill all of this to me and he is grateful that Chanyeol wants to be honest with him.

“You know,” Chanyeol starts again in a whisper, “I was this close to give you a call and to beg you to take me back.” He says with a silent laugh. “I was this close to say that ‘you were right, Baekhyun’, but then I thought about how disappointed you would be if you know how easy it was for me to give up. So I didn’t.”

“I would never be disappointed with you, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun whispers.

Chanyeol turns his head aside to look into his eyes. There is still the same sparkle that Baekhyun used to see ten years ago and it undoubtedly gives flutters to his heart.

“Tomorrow’s Christmas Eve.” Chanyeol blurts out all so suddenly that Baekhyun is almost taken aback with how quick he jumps to another thing.

“Yes it is.”

“We made a promise ten years ago, Baekhyun. That if we ever meet again, we will try to make it right. We will try to fix us.”

Baekhyun feels Chanyeol turning his hand until he ever so gently intertwines their fingers together. The squeeze is gentle but warm nonetheless.

“Do you want to spend your Christmas Eve this year with me? Can I make it up to you? Can I beg for another chance with you?” Chanyeol murmurs lowly, his eyes shining in that hopeful glint.

Actually, Baekhyun would be dumb if he ever say no to this, because as much as this is scary with how fast everything is going, he knows that his heart is still yearning for Chanyeol even after all these ten years sepearating them. He has always reserved his heart for Chanyeol because he knows that no one would be able to replace him.

Instead of answering with words, Baekhyun just simply pushes himself up and presses his lips square against Chanyeol’s.

“Can I spend not only this year’s Christmas Eve, but for the upcoming years’ too?” He whispers his greatest wish that he has always kept deep in his heart.

The smile blossoming across Chanyeol’s face is too beautiful and Baekhyun thinks that no matter how long the time had separated them, the love they have for one another is too great to even be stopped by anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!

Baekhee picks on her phone from the depths of her bag’s pocket. It beeped a few times earlier and the sight of some unread texts makes her smile.

I’m outside already.

Just before she could even type back a reply, a car honks to alert her of its presence. Her head snaps up and the familiar car comes to her sight. Without further ado, she skips towards the car and opens the passenger door easily.

“Hey,” she greets the one sitting behind the wheel while she closes the door.

“Hey there yourself.” That deep voice greets her back and Baekhee smiles like an idiot with how she is swooned so easily.

The car drives away from the complex of her university building and only when they stop at a red light does Baekhee throws her arms around the man’s shoulder.

“I miss you so much, Chanyeol. How was Melbourne?” She murmurs, landing a kiss on the man’s plush lips.

The man’s big hands come to rest on her waist. “It was okay. The work was done and I couldn’t wait to get back home to you. How were you doing? Did you ace your exam?”

Another kiss lands on her mouth and Baekhee grins up like the cute little girl she is.

“I aced my exam, of course. It’s only a matter of time until the professor will announce the mark. You are going to be surprised with my A’s.”

Chanyeol laughs softly and Baekhee takes notice of the lack of his tie and blazer suit.

“Your work’s done for today?” She asks and Chanyeol hums in confirmation.

“I couldn’t get any work done without seeing you anyway, so I decided to just skip the whole thing.”

Baekhee giggles softly and reaches to kiss the man on his cheek.

“Okay. I have no class tomorrow so we can spend time together.”

“I know your schedule without you have to tell me, baby. I have things planned for us. Let’s go home.”

Baekhee first met Chanyeol about a year and a half ago.

It was a whole messy day for her. Her mother told her that she wouldn’t be able to fly back home because she would prefer to spend her time having the honeymoon with her new husband. Her father was nowhere to be found as he shut his phone so no one could bother him. Her main role in cheerleading was snatched away right in front of her eyes when she had practiced so much for it.

That day was a big game for the national basketball’s team. Her university got the brilliant chance to perform their cheerleading. Baekhee had always loved cheerleading and it was her only chance to be performing as the main. But then, the role was taken away from her and she was put in the place of backup. After spending so many months practicing and to have the role taken away so easily from her… Baekhee couldn’t accept it at all.

She grabbed her bag and coat, walking out quickly from the stadium to prevent anyone from seeing her cry. She crouched down in front of some car, crying into her knees because how shitty her day went.

A man stood in front of her.

“You are blocking my car, miss.” He spoke with his low voice. Baekhee lifted her head up and found a tall man standing in front of her. He didn’t seem angry but he didn’t seem happy either.

“Why are you crying?” He asked instead of needing any response from her. He bent down until he crouched as well and Baekhee stared into his eyes.

“Bad day.” She croaked out with her hoarse voice. 

“Do you want to talk about it while having a cup of tea with me? I also have a bad day.”

That was how they settled into a cafe with a cup of warm tea in front of them. Baekhee started telling everything, not giving a single care about how she had went into a car with a stranger and now was spilling all her life to a stranger.

The stranger sat there and listened intently, his eyes never once leaving her. It was a bit overwhelming with how much attention he put on her but for once it felt nice. 

“I was supposed to watch the basketball match. I was supposed to watch it with my wife. But she bailed out on me after I found out she is cheating on my back. It’s only a matter of time until we get divorced, anyway. There is never any feeling between us and I feel numb.”

Baekhee stared in disbelief at how such woman would ever cheat on a fine man like him.

“It was nice talking to you.” He has spoken when their tea was finished.

Baekhee blurted, “Do you want to hang out again? I feel comfortable around you.”

It was a weird meeting between the two of them. They are polar opposites and they are way too different to be friends. He is a grown up adult, married and working in a big company, while Baekhee was barely nineteen when they first met, still struggling with her university life.

But no matter how weird it is, it works between them.

It’s not everyday that you would find a twenty year old girl hanging out with an all grown up thirty six years of a man. They have passed the stage of being friendly, they are now lovers. It works in a weird way, with how they started meeting up to vent out about their life problems to each other, but then gradually growing attached and developing deeper feelings that made Chanyeol confessed on one movie night.

It was a bit surprising that Baekhee was taken aback. They had their first kiss that night, the day they spent celebrating with popcorn and late night movies after Chanyeol finalized the last of his divorcement papers. He had waited until he was back a single man before he confessed and Baekhee thought that was sweet of him.

It was six months after her nineteenth birthday that she got herself a boyfriend.

Two months after her twentieth birthday, they had sex.

Chanyeol had told her that he could wait but their teasing glances and touches couldn’t cease anyway. After confirming her consent for about ten times, Chanyeol had made love to her that night and Baekhee could finally understand the talks between the girls in her class about having a mindblowing sex for a first time.

Their relationship is going steady. They are going so well. They compliment each other and they are so comfortable staying together, despite the large age gap between them. He is so tall and broad and successful, whereas she is so small and tiny and a uni student. 

Being separated away from Chanyeol even though it’s for work occasion is hard for her. She could barely contain her happiness upon waking up and realizing that Chanyeol would be back that day. Her whole class was a blur and before she knew it, he was already picking her up with his car.

She spends most of her days in his flat rather than her own apartment. His flat is huge and comfortable, and smells a lot like home. Her belongings are mostly there and he says nothing about it. Chanyeol even encourages her to just move all the way there.

Chanyeol sometimes acts like an old man, but he barely buys her anything so that doesn’t make him her sugar daddy. He doesn’t go over the top like buying her cars or expensive clothes. He was there when her phone broke after she dropped it into the bathtub, laughing like a mad man that Baekhee had to tiptoe and slap a hand over his mouth. He was there when she failed a test and had to buy a large tube of ice cream as consolation. He was there when Baekhee said she wanted to eat cheap fast food rather than the salad they daily have.

He is always there behind her back and it’s not because of the sex. People would think that she is insane for hanging out with such old man, people would think that she is offering her body for the exchange of money, but no. Chanyeol is never that kind of man and he never once forces anything on her. Everything goes on her pace and Baekhee thinks that there is no other man more perfect than Park Chanyeol. Screw what people want to say about them, but she loves him and he loves her back and that’s enough.

“You don’t know how much I missed you.” Baekhee whispers as she stands on her tiptoes, trying to leech another kiss from his mouth. They are back home after spending their lunch eating at some ramen shop, finishing a bowl for each and sharing another bowl just to satisfy their hunger.

Now Baekhee is hungry for something else.

Chanyeol kisses her like his life depends on it, his warm big palms placed on the low of her back, sitting comfortably there. He raises an eyebrow at her obvious hint, an amused smile hanging on his lips.

“Yeah? And how much did you miss me?”

Baekhee grins slyly while she slithers down to her knees.

“This much?” She mutters while trying to unbuckle his pants. Chanyeol lets out a soft laugh and lets her do things on her wish.

She fishes out his semi hard cock from his boxers, massaging it gently to make it hard. It’s not that often for her to give him a blowjob, but when she wants it, she gets to do it.

The cock resting in her hands is too big, her two hands barely cover half of it. The bulbous tip is reddening and she sticks her tongue out to lick at the sensitive head. Chanyeol’s hand comes to rest on her head.

“Take it easy.” He commands when she opens her mouth as wide as possible. She is actually a whole package of ‘tiny’, so he is always worried that she might hurt herself. She is just naturally small and her hands and feet and her whole is so small, so different from how big he is. His whole one palm could cover her whole head.

Baekhee hums to let him know that it’s okay and then she starts sucking on the mushroom head. Chanyeol lets out some harsh breathing when her hands run up and down along the shaft. She is not the most skilled in giving blowjob but she considers herself to be quite good. 

After circling her tongue around the head to give it kittenish licks, she starts to put the cock into her mouth bit by bit. She barely fits half of it into her mouth and she doesn’t want to risk her gag reflex kicking so she settles that way. The rest is done by her hands.

Chanyeol stands there quietly instead of fucking into her mouth, letting her doing it on her way and not wanting to hurt her.

“Are you going to come?” Baekhee asks softly after pulling away, her lips swollen and reddish. Chanyeol nods and he helps her up from the floor.

“You never stop, really.” He comments after he takes a look of her wearing her cheerleading skirt. She loves to tease him because she knows how he likes staring at her legs being exposed from the short skirt.

“And you always like it.” She says cheekily. Chanyeol shakes his head in amusement, pulling her into a deep messy kiss that involves a little bit too much of tongues. Baekhee reaches to unbutton his cotton shirt and letting the fabric slides down his muscular arms. 

“Lie down for me, baby.” Chanyeol whispers and she quickly obeys. 

Chanyeol goes to get in between her knees, parting her legs wide and flicking the skirt up. He lifts a questioning eyebrow upon finding a thin see through panty.

“You planned this, didn’t you?” He asks with a grin. Baekhee nods, feigning innocence.

He scoots closer, his warmth enveloping her. 

“You want this,” he presses the tip of his cock against the wetness of her panty, “here, don’t you?”

Baekhee breathes, “Yes, please.”

Chanyeol chuckles and reaches to pull her skirt and panty down her legs. He bends down while hugging her thighs on each side of his face, his tongue sticking out to lick over her wetness. Baekhee sighs in content when his mouth presses against her pulsing pussy, too greedy for more.

He eats her out, flicking his tongue over and over again on her clit. Her hands come down to grab her blouse and pull it over her head. Her chest rises up and down and she struggles to unclasp her bra but it’s hard work so maybe Chanyeol could do it later.

Chanyeol takes his time in eating her pussy out until she is wet all over. When he lifts his head up, he finds the sight of such a small girl lying beneath him, appearing all pinkish and so soft and too adorable for him to break.

“Too impatient?” He teases when he notices the crumpled blouse beside her. Baekhee nods and arches her back when his hand comes to help her unclasp her bra. When her breasts fall all over, his mouth comes to attach itself on her rigid nipple.

Everything about her is small sized, including her breasts and Chanyeol loves her in anyway. She cries out when his tongue flatten and digs into his nipple, while his other hand gropes on her other one. 

“You are so soft, baby.” He hums, snuggling into her breast while caressing her hip. Baekhee is also clean of any body hair and she looks even more adorable that way.

His fingers come to her pussy, pushing one digit in and that has her making a soft sound. It’s always fun to tease her when she is horny so Chanyeol is doing his best on it.

With three fingers thrusting in and out of her pussy, her thighs tremble and her mouth keeps blabbering of needing more. Chanyeol decides to spare her the suffering and he pulls his fingers out, licking the wetness of her slick clean. 

He stands up from the bed, fully unzipping his pants and shrugging everything away before walking towards the drawer to grab a condom.

As he rolls it down on his cock, Baekhee’s legs fall open to invite him closer. He chuckles and bends to kiss her on her lips before he presses the tip of his cock against her wet opening. Baekhee starts to demand him to be faster and he grants her wish by pushing his cock in.

Her breath hitches as he slides into her at a slow pace, his thick girth and long shaft entering and fighting against the tightness of her pussy. She has never taken him fully as he is too huge for her to take. It's quite difficult for Chanyeol to hold himself back from slamming all the way but he doesn't want to hurt her at all.

Baekhee grabs at his back, her fingers clutching on his contracting muscles. The feeling of his cock being wrapped by her pussy, feeling it twitching inside of her, and feeling it rubbing her g-spot make her go all needy and whimpering.

It goes all slow and all at first, but then Baekhee starts moving along his rhythm and they just go all the way. Chanyeol grabs the girl's thighs in his hands, gripping them tight in his hands until his fingerprints are visible on the pale complexion.

"Get in deeper," she breathes out harshly.

"Are you sure? It might hurt." Chanyeol says instead of obeying right away. Baekhee nods eagerly and he ever so slowly pushes inside until he bottoms out.

Baekhee's back arches off the bed and her mouth hangs open at the first time of feeling his cock settled fully inside of her. Too deep and too good, she makes all the whimpering noises.

Chanyeol thrusts into her in erratic pace, his hips slamming against her repeatedly with no mercy. She brings a hand down and starts rubbing on her clit, feeling her climax coming.

He watches her breaks, the various expression flash all over her face. When her eyes scrunch shut and her breathing grows faster, Chanyeol fucks into her even quicker and harsher, before immediately pulling out. He pushes his fingers into her reddening pussy, thrusting and fingering her while she keeps her hand rubbing on her clit.

When her climax hits, she wails in a loud sound while her pussy squirts. Chanyeol pulls his fingers out and watches as her while body shakes, loads of squirt spilling out.

A rather proud smile curls on his lips as he stares at Baekhee's wrecked sight and the mess she made. He pushes his cock back into her sensitive pussy and she makes a sound at the back of her throat. He thrusts lazily for a few more times before pulling out and taking the condom off, shooting his load all over her stomach and chest.

Chanyeol chuckles when he sees how she can't even move or lift a single finger. He bends down to kiss her lips gently, taking her hand up and kissing her fingers.

"You okay?"

Baekhee nods tiredly but her smile tells that she is more than okay.

"I'm getting a warm wet cloth to clean up. Stay in bed." Chanyeol announces and she doesn't even argue to that.

  
  
  


Somewhere along the time they spend their time together as lovers, their habits are getting similar and they just understand one another without having to talk much about it.

As Baekhee is hunched over the dining table while working on her assignment, Chanyeol walks into the kitchen and finds her writing down things from her phone. He frowns at the sight.

“What are you doing?” He asks, standing behind the chair she is seated. Baekhee looks up like an innocent little girl, her ponytail brushing over his hand settled at the back of the chair. He reaches a hand up to caress her head.

“Finishing my assignment. It’s due tomorrow.”

“Where is your laptop? Why are you using your phone to do the research? You do know that it will hurt your eyes, don’t you?”

Baekhee smiles sheepishly. “I left it at home.”

Chanyeol shakes his head, “Just use mine.”

“What? No, it contains your work files. What if I accidentally delete some?”

He ruffles her hair. “No way. Wait here, I’m going to take it from my office.” He says before going to his small office room to grab the device. When he is back into the kitchen, Baekhee is waiting there with a cup of citrus tea.

“The weather’s getting colder and your voice is getting hoarse. Drink lots of this, okay?” Baekhee pushes the cup towards his mouth and Chanyeol breaks into a tiny smile.

“Okay, thanks.” He mutters while handing his laptop to her.

Baekhee grins. “I will use it well and won’t delete anything then!”

Chanyeol laughs and sits on the chair beside hers, sticking his nose into her personal space.

“So, what kind of assignment is it? Do you need my help?”

  
  
  


As Christmas is nearing, Baekhee is pondering what to get for Chanyeol. The man has the money to get himself the things so buying him expensive things will be out of the choice. Unable to come up with any idea, Baekhee finds herself crawling up the bed in the morning of Christmas day.

Chanyeol is still asleep as she places the tray of breakfast down the bed. She hovers on top of him and places soft kitten kisses all over his face. His face scrunches up and she grins when he finally wakes up at the third attempt of kissing him.

His confused face breaks into a smile when he notices it’s her waking him up.

“Merry Christmas,” Baekhee whispers, kissing him fully on his mouth. Chanyeol curls his arms around her and pulls her down to settle on top of him just so he could deepen the kiss. Baekhee caresses his face with her hands and purses her lips forward to give him silly childish pecks.

“I brought breakfast for you.” She whispers, caressing his cheeks.

Chanyeol makes an amused expression. “Breakfast in bed? Wow, you really outdid yourself this Christmas, Baekhee.”

She rolls her eyes before rising up to grab the tray. Chanyeol sits up, yawning and she reaches to tame down the sticking hair on top of his head. He tilts his head slightly to kiss her hand.

After a hearty breakfast in bed, Chanyeol goes to take a shower while Baekhee sits in front of the fireplace while watching the view of snowy front yard. The Christmas mood is so lively and she is playing some carol songs at the background, clearly enjoying the season a bit too much.

When Chanyeol walks into the living room wearing his comfy sweater and trousers, looking a lot like a handsome neighborhood teenager, Baekhee is currently stretching her long-socks-clad legs. She sits up when he joins her to sit in front of the fireplace.

“Merry Christmas.” He says, leaning close to steal a kiss. Baekhee grins and lifts her hands up to pinch his cold cheeks.

“You look good.” She comments. Chanyeol lifts a teasing eyebrow, running his eyes down her body.

“The same goes to you, babe.” He motions to the sight of her thick winter blouse and checkered skirt sitting just an inch above the socks covering up to her knees.

“So, I have to admit that I don’t have much to give you for this Christmas because I didn’t know what to get you. The breakfast in bed was the first. The second would be a fancy dinner. The third could be any choice of yours, I don’t mind.”

Chanyeol throws his head back, laughing softly. “Okay, that’s very creative of you. I can make any choice, huh?” He curls an arm around her torso, squeezing her on her hip. Baekhee grins.

He stares at her for quite a moment of silence, and Baekhee’s smile drops.

“What’s wrong?”

Chanyeol smiles and rises up from the floor, heading to where the sofa is. He pulls out a rather big box of present and Baekhee’s mouth falls open.

“How did you manage to hide it there?” She asks in surprise.

“I had my ways.” Chanyeol says cheekily, sitting back down beside her and handing her the box.

“Your Christmas present.”

“Wow, it’s big and I should have said that you shouldn’t bother getting me anything, but you did anyway so I’m going to just accept this.”

Her response pulls a loud laugh from his mouth and she grins when he pinches her cheek. 

“Can I open it?” 

“Go ahead. It’s yours.” Chanyeol kisses her forehead.

It’s always Chanyeol to give extravagant and expensive gifts once in a while, but Baekhee is still surprised as she unboxes the present. Comes out of the box is a very beautiful formal dress in the color of navy and he simply says, “For your graduation as it’s getting nearer.”

Next are a brand new phone and laptop, just as expected when she sees the slight sight of boxes.

A few more cute things appear in the box and Baekhee rolls her eyes at his apparent cheesiness. When there is a rather medium sized box at the bottom of the huge present box, she raises her eyebrows in question. Chanyeol is looking rather relaxed with a hint of hidden message in his smile.

“Open it.”

There is a ribbon tying the box and she pulls at it, opening the lid. 

Sitting at the top is a folded paper and she grabs at it. There written on the paper is some numbers. 614.

“What is this?” She asks and Chanyeol takes the paper from her hand. He reads at the numbers and then smiles.

“June 14th. The day we first met. And now will be the passcode into this place. I’m giving you full access to enter this place. This is your home.”

Baekhee blinks her eyes. “You changed the passcode? For me?”

“Yes,” Chanyeol pulls her closer to kiss her cheek, “This is your home too.”

She gulps and glances back to the box in her hand, not saying anything. The last thing inside of it… is a ring.

“So,” Chanyeol says all so suddenly when she is at a loss of words, “If someday in the future you still want to be with this old man and wish to wake me up with breakfast in bed and watch old movies on repeat with me, will you marry me?”

Baekhee breaks into a choked laughter, her eyes burning at the corner.

“You are not so good in proposing, aren’t you?” She whispers in disbelief.

Chanyeol shrugs. “I don’t know. This is my first time doing this.”

“Yeah I know and I quote ‘you are the first person to ever make me feel like this’ as what you kept telling me.”

“That’s the truth, don’t mock my heart.”

Baekhee rolls her eyes before she holds a hand over the side of his face. She lifts herself up for a bit to place a kiss on his lips.

“Okay, I will marry you and watch old movies on repeat with you, you dorky old man.”

It’s Chanyeol’s turn to roll his eyes, but the happiness is apparent on his face.

“You sure won’t regret it. I still have a whole closet full of old movies that we haven’t even touched just yet.”

“Oh my, I can’t wait. And yes, it’s sarcasm.” Baekhee murmurs softly.

Chanyeol snorts.

“Hey, I’m supposed to put the ring on your finger, not you putting it on by yourself.” He comments when Baekhee slips the ring around her finger.

“You are too slow, old man.” 

“Hush, be glad that this old man love you.”

Baekhee breaks into a loud laughter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!

“Chanyeolee?” Baekhyun calls while waddling in his winter boots. The winter this year is so cold so make sure to always dress warmly, friends!

The sniff coming from behind the tree alerts Baekhyun that he lets out a soft gasp. He runs despite the snow covering the ground, almost slipping a few times but he can always steady himself back.

Behind the tree, sat a crying Chanyeol and he doesn’t like it when his friend is crying.

“Chanyeolee, why are you crying?” Baekhyun mutters, crouching down in front of the little boy with big eyes.

“Baekhyunee, hic,”

“Why? Don’t cry!” Baekhyun takes off his glove and wipes the tears away with his chubby fingers. 

Chanyeol nods his head. “Noona… noona won’t be home for Christmas this year!” And he cries again.

Baekhyun stares before slowly joining the boy in crying. His wail is very much louder than Chanyeol’s original one. That truly takes Chanyeol by surprise that his crying stops, until he is left staring at Baekhyun’s scrunched crying face.

He lifts his cold hand to pat Baekhyun on his damp fluffy hair.

“Why are you crying too?” He asks with his hoarse voice.

“Because Chanyeolee is crying! I don’t like it when Chanyeolee cry!” Baekhyun wails.

Chanyeol giggles and he wipes his remaining tears away with his cold hands.

“No, no, I’m not crying anymore! So Baekhyunee also stop crying, okkie?”

Baekhyun nods his head in the end, burying his face into his scarf. Chanyeol giggles at the fluffy hair flopping on top of his friend’s head and he can’t help but to lean forward and place a sloppy peck on the head.

“Baekhyunee’s hair is sooofftt!!” He exclaims, giggling loudly in high pitched voice until Baekhyun joins him to laugh.

“Chanyeol! Baekhyun! Where are you two?”

“Noona!” Chanyeol squeaks when he sees his older sister. “Noona you are home!”

“Yes, I’m home for Christmas. What are you two doing here in the park? It’s cold!!” The young girl hugs the two little boy.

“Chanyeolee was cr- hmph!” Baekhyun’s mouth is covered by Chanyeol’s cold palm.

“We wanna play with the snow!” Chanyeol squeaks loudly.

“Okay, that’s weird. But where are your gloves?”

“That’s okkie! Baekhyunee make me warm!”

The young girl giggles. “Silly you. Baekhyunee, keep being friends with Chanyeolee, okay? Only you can tame his silly antics.”

Baekhyun makes a salute gesture. “Okkie! Baekhyunee will stay with Chanyeolee forever!”

“Let’s go home! We can have hot chocolate with marshmallows.”

“Yay! Leggo, leggoo!!!”

“Baekhyunee, wait for me!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!


End file.
